osmc_teenservfandomcom-20200214-history
Amnesiac-Foundation War
Note: The original version of this page was made by InRainbows. Because of human nature the page will be biased to Amnesiac. The Amnesiac-Foundation war was a war between the Amnesiac Empire, and the Foundation Coalition. The war lasted a few weeks but ended in a white peace, with no definitive winner. How it started The Amnesiac-Foundation war started when one of the leaders of Foundation, epikguy32 (who at the time disliked InRainbows) declared war on the Amnesiac Empire. With the official reason being "We were bored." InRainbows accepted the declaration of war, confident that he wouldn't give up his town. The First Battle - The Fort Amnesiac Raid The first battle started when 6 players either from Foundation, allied with Foundation, or against Amnesiac, raided InRainbows's house. These players were epikguy32, Famskiis, Communiist, Copperwing, SeptimusDiem, and RexyRex. InRainbows had a hole in the side of his house used to take out his horses. Because the lever that opened the gate was easily accessed from the outside all 6 in god armor were able to get inside. They all killed InRainbows whenever he respawned, and he was killed approximately 30 times. After the raid was finished InRainbows claimed that it was targeted harassment to keep him from playing the server. While him, epikguy32, Communiist, and Famskiis all threw insults at the opposing side. In the end Communiist was banned for 1 day with the reason being that he killed InRainbows's dogs. Famskiis was muted for 1 hour, InRainbows was muted for 1 hour, and epikguy32 was muted for 12 hours, and then banned for 12 hours due to evading the mute. The Second Battle - The Newmaker Raid This battle has less information than the first battle due to being less dramatic. The battle started when InRainbows flew to Newmaker, the capital of Foundation. InRainbows, who was in god armor, killed whoever he saw walking around the town. After about 10 minutes he called in a few friends, mainly Ticha_, awilddogee, and Wizgoa. Together they killed whoever they saw around the town. In the end the deaths weren't recorded so there is no definitive amount. But InRainbows left with a god pickaxe, so he claimed that his mission was complete. The Third Battle - The Vingard Siege The last battle of the war started when epikguy32 asked to buy the Amnesiac town of Vingard. After InRainbows denied the request a few people were sent to occupy Vingard in the name of Foundation. But it was a trap. Because of an Amnesiac spy in Foundation all of the plans were leaks. Leader InRainbows to bring allies to Vingard to make sure the town was safe. The people who were sent to raid Vingard are not known, but the failed siege led to the end of the war. How it ended The war ended when InRainbows and Famskiis agreed that the war was boring, and no one was gaining anything of it continuing. The war was an inspiration for the 'Yeetles' song, "Mr. War Spy". Category:Wars